The instant invention relates to a partitioned, covered railroad hopper car having a longitudinal roof hatch which extends substantially the entire length of the car. In particular, the invention relates to a roof support which supports the portion of the car roof between the end partition and the end of the car and transfers that portion of the roof load to the sides of the car.
A covered railroad hopper car with a longitudinal roof hatch is commonly used to haul grain or bulk chemicals. Such a car is normally divided into a plurality of compartments which are defined by transverse walls or partitions. In some cars, the hatch roof is supported by partitions and by transverse members called carlines which are located between the partitions and extend between longitudinal members which extend along the tops of the car side walls. In addition to supporting the roof, the carlines prevent the side walls of the car from spreading and coming together.
A problem with carlines in a covered hopper car with a roof hatch is that during loading of the car, material builds up on the carlines and interferes with the loading process. Additionally, carlines are heavy and raise the center of gravity of the car. For these reasons, car builders have begun to eliminate carlines from beneath the hatches of covered hopper cars.
In cars where carlines have been removed, the partitions support the roof in the central portion of the car. In some cars, the roof load between the end partitions and the ends of the car are carried to the end walls of the car. However, it has been found that if the roof load between the end partition and the end of the car is carried to the sides of the car instead of the end wall of the car, the lateral rigidity of the car sides is increased. This increased rigidity reduces the frequency of roof fluctuations and thereby reduces the chances of fatigue failure.
It is desirable to provide a roof support for the hatch roof of a covered hopper car which transfers the roof load between the end partition and the end of the car to the sides of the car.
It is further desirable to provide a roof support for the hatch roof of a covered hopper railroad car which supports the roof load between the end partition and the end of the car adjacent the end of the hatch opening, such that the support does not project into the hatch opening.